


Perfect Rag Doll

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Face Slapping, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony had been reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess almost two hours ago. Bucky wouldn‘t let Tony up, that was Steve‘s punishment and Tony‘s reward. - Written for Marvelbingo O3: Comeplay





	Perfect Rag Doll

Whining, Steve looked up, trying to ignore the way the handcuffs were biting into his wrists just because he pulled hard enough to hear the headboard cracking slowly. It won‘t crack. Someday, probably, but today won‘t be the day. Tony made sure of that. Made sure that the headboard needed a lot more strength to break down.

Tony, who had his head in the crook of Steve‘s shoulder, a few tears dripping down his cheeks while he tried to find find a position that won‘t provide so much friction on his abused cock as it did at the moment while trying to find a position that won‘t provide any friction for Steve. Tony, who had been reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess almost two hours ago. Bucky wouldn‘t let Tony up, that was Steve‘s punishment and Tony‘s reward. 

Tony‘s head got yanked up, the low moan already beautiful enough, even without the face Tony made. Blissed out, eyes half closed, biting his lips, eyes unfocused. Hands twitching uselessly at his side.

„Just look at him, Stevie. Beautiful, ain‘t he?“, Bucky murmured while he kissed down Tony‘s neck, bit down slightly on Tony‘s shoulder. God, how much Steve wished Bucky would _finally_ remove those cuffs. He just wanted to kiss Tony. Or Bucky. But Steve wasn‘t allowed to touch.

„Open your eyes, doll.“, Bucky murmured and laughed lightly when Tony‘s eyes shot open, pupils dilated enough that there was no color in it anymore.

„I know your little cock hurts, but you will come again, got it, doll? And you will start playing with your pretty nipples. And Steve will watch it, and when you close your eyes longer than to blink, he will tell me, understood?“

The last sentence was directed at Tony as much as it was directed at Steve. 

„Yes, Bucky.“, Steve whispered at the same time Tony shook his head, whining.

„Please, can‘t, not again, please, James, not another, I...“, Tony cut himself off with a loud yelp when Bucky probably hit his prostrate right away.

„You wanted this, doll. When I asked you what your reward should be you said you wanted to be used as a cum rag, getting forced to come again and again while getting pumped full of come. And when Steve is a good boy, watches you closely and tells me if you close your eyes I‘ll even let Steve come again in your ass. D'you want that, doll? Or do you want to use your word?“

Tony fidgeted a bit and grazed Steve‘s neglected cock. A choked moan escaped him but he really didn‘t want to influence Tony‘s decision in either direction. He would understand if Tony would use his safe word. They‘ve been at this play for almost four hours. Steve didn‘t know how often the engineer had come, he had stopped counting after the sixth time. He hadn‘t produced any come after the fourth time, couldn‘t get hard after the sixth orgasm, but until then Steve always had to lick Tony clean when there was some come on Tony. All the while Bucky had feed Tony his own come, laughing while the older man had lapped everything up greedily. They had done the same with every load from either Bucky or Steve when it had dripped out of Tony. Tony never got any less enthusiastic about licking up their come, not caring how much it was. Steve didn‘t know how often Bucky had come, but Steve had been allowed to come eight times already, his cock already too sensitive. He didn‘t want to imagine how Tony felt, even though that was what he wanted.

„No, please… more. Just hurts, James, but please more.“

Bucky laughed and Steve groaned, closing his eyes. A sharp slap connected with his cheek and his eyes shot open again.

„Watch him, Stevie. You don‘t want to go to bed while being the only one that‘s still being hard, right?“, Bucky asked, voice cold. Steve shook his head hastily. So it would be the last one for them. Tony sighed so Bucky would be moving again, but Steve couldn‘t be sure. He just looked at Tony‘s face, afraid to blink.

„Good, Stevie. Now, doll, play with your little nipples, twist them and hurt them good just like you like it. I promise you, only one orgasm more and then you‘ll be allowed to lay down and won‘t get to come again. But only if you don‘t close your eyes and watch Steve. Let him see how much you enjoy your reward. That good boys get what they want when they‘re good little sluts and don‘t act out just because they‘re in public. But if you close your eyes longer than absolutely necessary, you will receive another orgasm for every time you do it. You don‘t want that, right?“

Tony shook his head while pinching his nipples, moaning loudly while looking directly at Steve. Steve doubted that he really _saw_ Steve, but that wasn‘t the point. Bucky wanted him to see how much Tony enjoyed this. That it could be Steve getting a reward, too, if he weren‘t so stupid earlier and tried to ignore Bucky‘s orders when they were at the party.

„See, Stevie? If you were a good boy, too, you wouldn‘t be forced to come again and again. I know how much you hate that. You would be allowed to touch Tony, to touch me, and we both would make Tony feel so good. But now I have to reward him all alone, and you only get hurt. Was it worth it, Stevie?“

Steve shook his head, eyes fixed on Tony‘s face, a mixture of pain and arousal in the other man‘s face. And then Tony‘s eyes dropped a bit. Steve swallowed. If Tony had to have two more orgasms, he would be in more pain than pleasure. But then Tony‘s eyes shot open again, widening when Bucky delivered a few short, powerful thrusts. A broken moan escaped Steve while Tony could only whimper.

„I asked you a question, Stevie.“, Bucky said, voice almost hushed as he placed a kiss on Tony‘s cheek.

„N..no, Bucky. Wasn‘t worth it and… _Oh fuck, god please_ , I‘m sorry.“, he screamed when a change in Tony‘s position meant his thigh rubbed permanently over Steve‘s cock.

„Watch him.“

Steve nodded and then watched Tony‘s face again, moaning every time the pressure changed again. Tony‘s eyes fell shut again.

„Tony? Open your eyes, darling, please.“, Steve whispered, almost afraid that Bucky would hear them, even though his hearing was even better than Steve‘s and that he was in the same room. Tony opened his eyes again, but not fast enough. Bucky pulled his head back sharply.

„Well, doll, that means two orgasms, right?“

Tony shook head as good as he could with Bucky gripping his hair, but Bucky ignored it.

„Every time you close your eyes again, another one will be added, do you understand at least that?“

„Please, don‘t James.“, Tony tried and gave a horse scream when Bucky pressed Tony‘s face down, just shortly stopping before he would hit Steve‘s nose.

„What was that, slut?“

„I understood, James.“, Tony whimpered, eyes wide open. They both knew that this position wouldn‘t only torture Steve with even more friction. It gave Bucky the best access to Tony‘s prostate and there would be nothing Steve could do to comfort Tony. Theoretically, he could reach Tony now, could kiss him. But it was almost as if Bucky could read his mind.

„If you do it, Stevie, I will lock him on the fucking machine for the night. You don‘t want him punished just because you still haven‘t learned your place, do you?“

„No, Bucky.“, Steve answered, answer almost droned out by Tony‘s scream when Bucky moved again, this time not stopping for a few minutes. Steve felt Tony‘s flaccid cock twitching a few times and then Bucky groaned loudly, finally coming.

„Such a good boy, coming again. Good slut, tightening yourself up again.“

Steve felt Tony‘s head falling down on the crook of his shoulder again, hips slowly thrusting back on Bucky. Then the bed moved and Tony groaned.

„Don‘t lose anything, doll. I will seat you now on Steve‘s cock. He was a good boy, so he will be allowed to come again and he will come in your ass. If you have your orgasm while he‘s fucking you, that‘s okay. If not, then we‘ll get you there afterward, okay?“

Tony just nodded and then Steve felt as if he would die when his abused cock was suddenly in Tony again, warmth around him and slickness and he really didn‘t know how Tony managed to be still that tight.

„Oh god!“

Bucky chuckled and pressed Tony down, full knowing that the other man couldn‘t really move up and down anymore.

„C‘mon Stevie. Fuck him like the good, slutty doll he is. You‘re allowed to come anytime.“

Steve thrust up as fast as he could trying to ignore the pain in his cock or the whimpering sounds from Tony. He knew that Tony had to come again but Steve couldn‘t say if he could really help with that. Then he felt his balls tightening, hearing Bucky laugh.

„So fast already, punk? Well, poor Tony, we will have to find another way to get him to his last orgasm, right.“

„Please, Bucky.“, Steve whispered, not really knowing what he begged for. Then suddenly, Bucky leaned himself down and pressed a light kiss to his lips and Steve could cry. Finally, Bucky touched him again! He felt himself coming, moaning at the relief and the pain.

„There you go, Stevie, that was your last one. Now you‘ll get a small reward, but I won‘t remove the cuffs if you don‘t think you can do it, okay?“

Steve nodded, just laying there, feeling Tony contradicting around him, trying to keep his cock in and Steve hoped, really hoped he would stop before Steve got hard again.

„Good. I will help Tony turn around. You will lick him clean, every drop will land in your mouth. You‘re not allowed to swallow, that’s for our sweet cum rag. Tony will be allowed to lick the come out of your mouth, and you‘ll be allowed to kiss him. But you are not allowed to touch him.“

Tony moaned, tightening even more, trying to rock back. Steve could swear he heard Tony pleading, but he wasn‘t sure. He would be allowed to kiss Tony, too. To make him feel good.

„I… I think I need the cuffs.“, Steve whispered, thankful that Bucky just nodded before pushing Tony up.

„Clench tight, doll, we don‘t want you to lose any, right?“

„No,  
James.“, Tony answered hoarsely and Steve swore when he felt Tony clamping down before got pushed up completely, letting himself to be arranged just like Bucky wanted to. Until his ass barely hovered over Steve‘s mouth. Whimpering, Steve tried to surge forward just to have Tony removed.

„Ask for it, Stevie… I thought I taught you better than that.“

Disappointment. Steve froze, tried to think. If Bucky was disappointed, he would revoke the reward and the punishment wouldn‘t end.

„Please, Bucky, may I lick Tony clean? Please, don‘t remove him, I‘ll be good, I‘ll get him to the next orgasm, I promise, please...“, Steve begged, feeling his cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

Instead of an answer, he heard Tony whimper slightly and the sound of a wet kiss before Tony got pushed down. Hastily, Steve begins to lick at Tony‘s rim, red and puffy from the almost constant fucking Bucky and Steve had done. He repeated his actions a few times, trying to will Tony to unclench and then felt the first drops of come hitting his tongue, heard Tony‘s scream and a few shushing noises Bucky made but didn‘t really care for them. It was only important to get Tony clean enough that Bucky was satisfied and to get Tony to an orgasm.

Steve tried to push his tongue further into Tony, making a frustrated sound that he couldn‘t do it until Bucky pressed Tony down a bit on Steve’s tongue, even though the older man was gaping slightly. Steve moaned, trying to get to taste something different than his own come and Bucky‘s come, but it took him several minutes and only then it worked when he felt Tony clenching down again.

„Nonononono, please, stop, Bucky, please, no more.“, Tony sobbed above him and Steve tried to fight the urge to swallow just to be able to speak, to calm Tony down that it was the last one, that his oversensitive skin wouldn‘t get touched anymore, that Bucky would take mercy on them. But he doubted that would be the case if Steve really swallowed. The broken sob and the way Tony was almost ripped off of his tongue indicated that they were finished.

„Come on, doll, you did so well, such a good doll, get your reward and give Stevie his own.“, Bucky whispered, stroking Tony‘s hair while Steve waited, his mouth closed to prevent the come to run down his throat and trigger his gag reflex, that Tony turned around. He wanted his kiss. He wanted to swallow. He wanted to show Bucky how good he could be.

And then there were dry lips on his and he didn‘t really know what to do.

„Please, Steve.“, Tony murmured before pressing another kiss to his lips and Steve hesitantly opened his mouth, groaning slightly when Tony began to lick into his mouth, licking up the come before he started to play with his tongue. Carefully, Steve kissed back, releasing a sob when Bucky _finally_ opened the cuffs.

„Such a beautiful sight. Such beautiful boys.“, Bucky murmured before pressing a kiss on Steve‘s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
